User blog:Veku123/Connor's Vulnerability Blog
Hey Team Connor, how y'all doing? This week was Vulnerability week and I had a lot of experiences that made me vulnerable, like when my parents divorced, I felt in a depression, but I didn't give up and I got up. So, let's talk about the episode, and if we talk about the episode, we talk about Taylen, and if we talk about Taylen, we talk about fights, and if we talk about fights, we talk about Emily calming down the whole situation, So it was just a little fight. Later, Robert came into the room and announced that the theme of the week was Vulnerability and that the HWA was I Wanna Hold Your Hand by The Beatles, I like that song and specially Kurt's version. Emma proposed that when one finishes his solo, he sits and holds hand with the contender that sung brfore him, we all liked the idea and I picked line 2. The guest judge was Chris Colfer and Brandon and Ryan almost fainted! After we performed, Chris said that my voice was out of range and he didn't feel my vulnerability and he decided that Emily was the winner, I think that she totally deserved it, she OWNED it! We had to do "Fix You" as the Music Video and I loved that song! Later, Erik came to the house to talk about our vulnerabilities it was a very emotional moment, because we all cried, specially with Emily's and Drew's stories. After we talked, we went to do some Vocals with Nikki and I think I did well! The, we went to do the Video Shoot and I had some troubles because when I was singing my solo, I didn't look the camera and after some takes, I finally made it. In the announce of the Bottom 3, Emily was the first called back and she totally deserved it. Ryan, Drew, Alexandria, Lyla, Brandon and Andi were also called back. At that point, I was thinking what song would I sing in my Last Chance Performance, but the mentors called me back! At the end, Gray was eliminated and we all felt really bad, he was a nice person. So, I think it's time to talk about Andi: Andi is a beautiful, nice and funny girl, she's always happy and when I see her, I always smile. The thing is this: One evening, she was crying in the couch, and I hate seeing her sad, so I asked "What happened?", and she said: "Have you read my last blog post?", I immediately got up to read it and I realized that she had a crush on me. I told her "I do too" and we kissed..It was by far the best moment in my life. But suddenly, Joy and Alexandria saw us and they started to discuss with Andi. Later, all was resolved and Andi said goodbye. Well, this was a really interesting episode, right? Don't forget to watch Tenacity next week! That's all, goodbye! Category:Blog posts